Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{65}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $4$ $\sqrt{65}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 4$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{4}{7}$